A Princess' Desire
by TypicalHyphen24
Summary: Dora has been dreaming of a certain phantom lately. When the opportunity presents itself she rushes off to see him. Can she win the man of her dreams? Or will she return with nothing more than a friend? First fanfic, whooo! Originally one-shot but decided to break it up.
1. Dora's Duties and Desires

The morning of a new day had begun, or at least what could be considered morning in the endless green void known as the Ghost Zone. This moment a certain Draconian Princess rose from her slumber.

"He was there again...", she said referring to her dreams with happiness, until she felt saddened that it was just that, a dream. She got out of bed shedding her sleepwear and slipping on undergarments for the day. As she went to choose her outfit for the day a knock sounded at her door accompanied by a female voice. "Princess Dorathea have you awoken yet?", a servant called from the other side of the door. "Yes Corina, I was just getting dressed.", was Dora's reply. She knew the names of all she now ruled over, staff and citizens, she felt a small twinge of pride at this.

"Would her majesty require any assistance in getting ready?" Corina asked ready to serve.

"No, no, I can manage. Why don't you go and see if any other staff members need help?" Dora suggested.

"As you wish milady", Corina replied before leaving.

Dora went back to deciding on what to wear, most of her wardrobe consisted of gowns she wore before the change in her kingdom. She thought back to hkw her brother, Aragon, a cruel and twisted tyrant exerted his dominance over the realm forcing it and everyone to stay in a regressed era while time moved forward without them. Only recently had time began to flow once again throughout the realm, now that Aragon was ousted from the throne that she now presides over. None of which would have been possible if not for a certain ghost,well half-ghost, the current individual of her desire.

Danny Phantom.

It had been nearly a year since his appearance, the now 16 year old teen taking the GZ and human realm by storm, hero of Amity Park, the Ghost Zone, her realm, and most importantly her heart. He was very easy on the eyes, kind, strong, funny, honorable, and so much more. When he freed her realm just a bit over half a year ago she noticed hlw he stole a few glances her way, the action alone making her blush.

She snapped out of her reverie as her eyes fell upon some newly added clothes to her wardrobe a more modern look, she was quite pleased when she looked at herself after donning the clothes she picked out. A light red short sleeved v-neck showing just the beginning of her cleavage with dragon wings on the back, a pair of form hugging denim jeans that accentuated her long lithe legs, and a pair of black All-Star Chuck Taylors. She finished with her symbol of power, the Dragon Pendant around her neck. She decided to go all natural as usual, and after a short debate left her hair cascading down her back. She made the casual teenager style look drop dead gorgeous on her.

After striking a few poses she was satisfied and even thought Sir Phantom would like it. She giggled at the thought, but sighed as it most likely would not come to fruition. After regaining her composure she steeled herself for the day, and strode out of her room ready to face the day.

 _Exhausting_. The only word to describe the day. She was required as the head of the throne, to oversee all changes and improvements of her progressing kingdom, and it was progressing fast. In what took place over a near thousand year period, her realm had nearly caught up with in six months. Highly adaptive, her people were. Some even managed to snag a few things from the human realm plasma screens, laptops, cell phones, cameras and the such. Her realm was flourishing and she had to be ahead of the curve.

Luckily, she had brains that rivaled her beauty, and a determination that put both to shame. Her advice and insight on structures yet to be built, laws that needed to be passed, and government efficiency was awe-inspiring. Whatever came her way she handled in stride, and kept the pace. Before she knew it noon had come and to her surprise and relief she had finished any duty she may have had for the next week.

Content with having free time she just plopped down into a chair at the dining table waiting for some lunch. Corina came out of the kitchen, happy as ever, and set down a sandwich and chips for her princess. "Thank you Corina," Dora expressed,"please sit." "As you wish milady." They sat and talked while Dora nibbled at her food, talking about various topics, food, fashion, current affairs, until the topic of boys came up.

"So Corina has a man captured your fancy these days?" Dora asked with a bit of a smile.

"Sadly no milady, no one has caught my eye... However, pardon my boldness, I do know that someone has caught your eye princess." Corina stated with a full smile of glee from eliciting a blush from Dora.

"Yes, there may be someone who has captured my eye." Dora stated embarassed at being found out.

"And that someone is Sir Phantom, no less don't deny it. It's written all over your face." Corina teased, only further Dora's blush as she gave a shy nod. Corina smiling as she thought of something.

"You know my ladyship, you don't seem to have any important duties for the next few days." Corina began.

"Yes, I know" Dora said giving her servant/best friend a confused look as she wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"You could probably get away from the kingdom for a few days without much trouble, go visit another realm," she continued. Dora only nodded, indicating for her to go on. "Perhaps even to the human realm, where one **Sir Phantom** lives." Corina concluded putting emphasis on the name hoping her friend/lady got the message. The realization dawned onto Dora like the rising sun, at what her friend was implying, and she broke out into a wide smile.

"Eeee, you are positively correct." Dora squealed. She immediately darted around the castle informing her staff of her absence before returning to Corina. Smile still plastered on her face she had a smile case of supplies and clothes for her trip. "That was fast, only five minutes." Corina said in shock, while looking at a clock against the wall."Excitement and anticipation my dear Corina, gets you moving faster than you even knew you could move.

All exhaustion of the day gone replaced with the giddiness of seeing her beloved Phantom, and possibly spending a few days with him. "Now if you will excuse me, I have someone I need to see." She squealed before flying from her realm to the Fenton Portal, intent with one thing on her mind.

 _Making Danny Phantom her King._


	2. A Visit From Royalty

**AN: Hey readers of the net, Hyphen here thanks for the R &R's means a bunch, wanted to maake my debut with a pairing not done justice. DannyxDora. I may start others and if you have requests I'll try my best. Now without further ado, here is chapter 2.**

 **Oh, also don't own Danny Phantom, forgot that las time... hehe.**

 **(Amity Park, Casper High, Lunch)**

Danny's day had started out like any other day, being woken up early by ghosts. Fortunately for him just a few animal based ghosts had attacked throughout the day, no problem really. Even when the Box Ghost showed it was more of an annoyance than a hassle. Him shouting his classic, **'Beware!'** , before being immediately sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

 _'Honestly, how does he return so often, you'd think he had Ember's teleportation or something. And he seems to be a quick healer as well.'_ Danny off-handedly thought before joining his friends for lunch. He phased into an empty hallway, and after a quick scan transformed back into his human half. He turned invisible before reaching his friends and merging with his clone he always leaves behind when going to fight during class. He smiled at the stroke of genius he had when he thought of this idea. ' _Now I never, physically, have to miss or skip a class, gotta make my attendance better, ya know?'_ he mused to himself. He caught up with them and announced his arrival to his friends that he was back.

"Hey guys I'm back." Danny announced to Sam and Tucker.

"Oh, hey Danny who was it this time?" Tucker asked, wondering what specter sent off Danny's ghost sense.

"Oh nothing major just a few mutated ghost squirrels and Ol' Boxy." Danny answered as he grabbed a burger.

"Squirrels?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow. "Mmhmm" Danny confirmed.

The gang paid for their lunch and proceeded to the outdoor eating area finding a spot under a shady oak tree. "Ah nature's splendor, always providing." Sam stated while getting into a comfortable leaning position against the tree. "Ya know its tt times like these when I'm inclined to agree with you." Tucker sided while pulling out his PDA having already inhaled his food on the walk over.

How he was able to do such a feat and not pudge up was still a mystery to Sam and Danny. Danny contributed it to running from Dash and ghosts. Whil Sam jokingly theorized Tucker had a black hole for a stomach. Danny snickered at this while Tucker shrugged it off.

Danny was about to start munching on his burger when he heard Tucker shout. He was already on the offense when he noticed Tucker had a huge grin on his face while looking at his PDA. Relaxing Danny voiced his question. "Hey Tuck, whats got you all excited? Swimsuit models need a lotion boy?" Danny joked with a grin.

Tucker glared at him, "pfft, I wi-" "DON'T finish that line." Sam warned, reminding him of a certain genie ghost. "Whoops, close one hehe, but no check this out." He exclaimed with his returned glee as he showed Danny and Sam what was on his screen.

 **DOOMED: UNDERWORLD ASCENCION EXPANSION PACK**

 **THE SIGILS HAVE FADED, THE GATES OF HELL HAVE OPENED, AND NOW THE DENIZENS OF THE UNDERWORLD ARE LOOKING TO MAKE A NAME FOR THEMSELVES. EXPERIENCE EXTENSIVE GAMEPLAY AS YOUR CHARACTER, OR ITS NEW HADES VERSION. UNLOCK NEW WEAPONS AND SKILLS, EXPLORE NEW MAPS, CONQUER YOUR DEMONS. WILL YOU BRING HELL TO THE HEAVENS? OR DECIMATE ANY ENEMY IN YOUR WAY? PRE-ORDER NOW!**

After examining this information Danny and Sam had grins on their faces as big as Tucker's. They all whooped and started talking at how awesome this expansion pack was gonna be.

"Dude this is gonna be epic!" Danny shouted.

"I know right, I've already signed us all up for pre-orders! I can't wait to get my hands on all those upgrades and kick butt. " Tucker said with enthusiasm.

"Ha, dream on! I'll be serving both of yours on a silver plater, especially with Kaos's Hades version!" Sam smirked knowing she would find all the hidden cheats to boost her character.

Danny and Tucker grimaced at the thought of this. Sam was already able to kick their butts now, with a character evolution who knows how easy she'd be able to wipe the net with them."What is the Hades version by the way?" Danny asked curious to know what kind of evolution it was.

"I don't know, I'm scanning the net right now for any info on it but all that's coming up is the announcement of it and ravings of how awssome it'll be. Still to early to find any reliable data, the creators must want it to be a huge suprise." Tucker explained while combing through the data flow he was pulling up. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see" he shrugged.

It was at that exact moment Danny's ghost sense went off. The chill and the blue mist alerted the group of a nearby ghost. Already searching, Danny noticed a familiar ghost he had not seen in awhile hovering down in front of them.

"DORA?!" The trio said in sync at the sight of the blonde haired ghost landing in front of them. She gave them a smile and a slight chuckle at their reactions.

"Yes, its good to see you all as well", she responded to the shocked outburst.

Danny was first to recover," Er, uh yeah, good to see you its been a while." He stated before noticing her attire and almost going back into a stunned reaction. What he saw was not a ghost, what he saw was a goddess. He couldn't help but blush while staring at her, then quickly turned awy when he reaized he was. Dora smiled inwardly as she saw this going on, thinking she must have gave him a good view.

Tucker and Sam came out of it shortly afterwards and grinned, knkwing this was one of the ghosts they were actually on good terms with. "Hey Dora, its good to see you. How have you and your realm been? Sam aked, starting with pleasantries. "Oh I have been doing quite well actually and my realm is adjusting quite well actually." She responded, leaving out the part of how she is on a short vacation for a later conversation with Danny alone.

Tuck then also noticed how well she looked and thought of trying his luck knowing she had previously been interested in him. " _Hej princino, wanna eliros cinokte?"_ he asked in fluent Esperanto hoping to impress here. Dora smiled at the attempt but rejected the invitation, letting Tucker down a bit. Sam and Danny patted him on the back for the effort, while Danny smiled that she didn't accept.

"So what brings you to the land of the livng?" Sam asked, wondering why Dora had come.

"I had a lull in my royal duties and figured I might come and see Sir Daniel and ask to, how you say 'hang out'." She explained earning a grin from Danny and a slight scowl from Sam. "Well I have no reason to say no, though it will have to wait until school is over. As if to reinforce the statement the warning bell signaling the end of lunch was near rang out loud. The trio groaned as they had to go back to class soon.

"See?" Danny said.

"I see no problem with this, I shall just accompany you to your academics." Dora said nonchalantly, as if their was no problem with the idea at all. Danny processing what she said came up with yet again no reason to deny her proposal. "Er, yeah, I suppose you could. I mean you'd either have to be intangible until school is over, or just wait until the teacher starts their lecture. Most don't pay too much attention to the students when they begin,especially to us kids in the back. He pointed out. Dora smiled at finding Danny had no qualms with her being around.

As they made their way back to the school building they had an all too familiar, albeit annoying, voice shout to get their attention. "Hey Fenturd!" Sure enough strolling up to them was the blonde haired school bully Dash Baxter. He stopped short a few feet away still towering over them sporting his signature cocky smirk. "So who is this hot babe and why is she hanging with you losers." He sneered, trying to assert his supposed superiority over the gang. "Go away Dash! We don't feel like dealing with you right now." Danny fumed, obviously annoyed at the jocks presence and his interest in Dora. Dash however ignored this and and cornered Dora against the wall, "Hey their hottie, what say you ditch the freak parade and come hang with the King of Casper High. I promise not to disappoint." He flirted flashing that cocky smile of his.

Danny not liking this situation of Dash hitting on his Dora... _'whoa wait my Dora? I mean sure she is probably the most stunning females I've seen human or ghost. But she isn't mine, I mean I wouldn't mind if she was. Er, wait, back to the situation at hand...'_

Snapping out of his thoughts, he proceeded to distance Dora from Dash, only for said female to speak up stopping in his tracks. "King?! Ha, don't make me laugh. You obviously aren't fit to run anything more than your mouth. Besides, I already have a someone to hang with and he is much more of a king than you.", Dora retorted, gazing at Danny with a soft expression at the last statement making him blush. Dash however did not like the insult or being told Fenton was better than him, making his temper flare up. "Why you little...", he started as he reached to grab Dora. She saw this coming and dodged it getting on his inside, delivering a swift kick to where the sun don't shine.

Dash yelped instantly grabbing his crotch while falling to the ground faster than a sack of potatoes. "You would think a 'king' would know how to protect his 'family jewels'.", Dora taunted satisfied of her action. The trio chuckled slightly at this, before noticing more jocks on the way. Danny grabbed Dora by the hand leading her quickly inside to the next class, luckily he didn't need to stop at his locker. She was surprised at the sudden contact but didn't shy away, remembering to go invisible to avoid any unwanted attwntion. The next few classes went by faster for Danny because he spent most of the time passing notes to Dora and playing a few paper games with her. He thoroughly enjoyed this time he spent with her, and she reciprocated the feeling, unbeknownst to each other.

 ** _(After school, Nasty Burger)_**

The trio had made their way to their favorite restraunt/ hangout, after quickly avoiding a prowling Dash along the way they slid into their booth, food trays in hand, and let out a sigh of relief. "Ahh, that was a close one. Invisibility really is one of the perks of being part ghost." Danny said, referring to their escape plan. "No doubt, dude we so wouldn't have survived a beating from Dash without it" Tucker agreed tearing through the meal he ordered. Danny then noticed Dora just staring at her meal apprehensively as if it was poisonous.

"Hey Dora something the matter?" He asked concerned for the ghost princess.

Dora turned to him and frowned,"It's not gonna attack is it?" They all gave her a strange, confused look. "When I came through the portal I noticed your parents battling burgers with what looked like small links, thats not common is it?" She elaborated. The group all burst into laughter, knowing that her fear was nothing to worry about. Her frowned deepened at this smacking Danny on the shoulder she demanded to know what was so funny.

Wiping a tear from his eye he tried to calm down enough to explain," Yeah it...haha... is a common...hahaha... occurence." Dora panicked at this ready to zap her food into then went on to say, "Don't worry to much...aha aha whew... its only a common occurence in my kitchen when my parents cook. Not sure how but it happens.

Dora relaxed at that and took a tentative bite of her burger. Assured that her food wouldn't retaliate she dug into her food whole-heartedly, enjoying every bit of it. After their meal Sam and Tucker bade farewell to their friends, even on a Friday they still had a curfew to make. Danny and Dora waved their friends off an watche as they disappeared from sight. "So shall we go for a walk Sir Daniel?" Dora asked.

"Please Dora, were friends just Danny will do," he said. Dora smiled and nodded, "Okay then Danny." The way she said his name sent a shiver down to his core, a pleasant one he noted. They made their way down the street and through town to the park near his house. They found a bench that they took a seat in fairly close to each other, though neither minded.

"So Dora, what are you planning to do after the day is over?" Danny asked.

"Actually Danny that is something I had been meaning to ask you in private, and now that we are alone...", Dora hesitated. Danny seeing this encouraged her, "What is it? Come on you can tell me." He gave her his famous lopsided grin, which got her going. "I actually am on a vacation, and I was somewhat hoping that I could stay with you for a few days", she asked embarassed sporting a hard blush.

Danny somewhat stunned at this trying to process this information. _'Hold the phone, her stay with me? A girl? A beautiful girl might I add, just asked to stay with me?'_ While Danny was continuing on with his train of thoughts, Dora bbecame worried wondering if she had been too forward in asking to stay with him. "Oh, its ok I didn't mean to be a burden. I'll just go and-" "NO!" Danny panicked grabbing her arm, seeing that she would leave. "I mean..." he gulped, "If you want you can crash at my place during your vacation, I would love too have you as my guest." By the time he finished Danny had turned redder than a sun corona.

Dora coming over the initial shock grinned wide jumped at Dannyenveloping him in a deep hug. "Oh, thank you Danny! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She gave him a kiss on his cheek lingering for a few seconds before breaking contact. Danny just stared at her wide-eyed, Dora noticing this realized her actions and started rambling. " I'msorryIdidn'tmeantodothatIwasjustsohappytohearyousaidyesand-" she never got to finish her ramble as Danny leaned in and kissed her cheek effectively silencing her. He smiled at her and said, "It's ok I get it."

Dora gave him a warm smile, feeling thewarmth of his kiss still on her cheek. Thank you." Danny nodded, stood up, and extended his hand, "come on lets get going home." Dora took his hand and hand in hand they left the park to Fentonworks, wondering what this weekend might hold.

 **AN: And scene. Too cliche? Anyways there is ch2, I want to get in aat least two more before I post another story any preferences. R and R, and all that noise. Hyphen for the win.**


	3. An Eventful Friday Evening

**AN: ohayou minasan, Hyphen again. 3rd Ch. To this story. I don't own DP. Enjoy or not, your choice. Gracias.**

 **行くぜ** **.**

 **Danny POV**

The walk back to his brick house, that looked strangely enough like an apartment from the outside, was a short one, five minutes tops. Danny thinking ahead asked Dora to wait invisibly outside while he went to register her ecto signature in the home defense system and to make sure nobody was around. Luckily, his parents seemed to be out for now and Jazz was away at some college prep course for the week.

"Ha ha, stroke of good luck for once," he mused to himself before he remembered his guest and smiled, " okay maybe more than once." With that comment he finished what he came to do and returned to the front door, before he froze remembering the state of his room. _'Oh crap oh crap, I can't let her see my room in such a mess!",_ he inwardly panicked. Then the light bulb decided to brighten, 'That's it!'With little to no effort he duplicated himself twice totalling four Dannys. With their misiion already know they slid into Phantom form and went to the room, leaving the original to answer the door.

He opened the door giving Dora the all clear. No response. He wondered where why she wasn't turning visible, stepping outside he gave a sweep of the street Dora nowhere in sight. "Dora?, he called out. Still nothing, now he got worried and was about to fly off to look for her before...

"DANNY!" Dora shouted jumping onto his back.

"GYAHHHHHH!", Danny shouted, practically jumping out of his skin from fright. Dora went into a fit of laughs and giggles at this burying her head onto his shoulder in an attempt to stifle her laughter, failing miserably.

Danny breathing hard, eventually calmedhimself once he realized who was behind him giggling up a storm. "Oh haha Dora, I was seriously worried something happened to you for a second there." Danny sarcastically said to the ghost latched onto his back.

"Oh why Danny, I didn't know you cared so much about little ol' me.", Dora said with a hugpe grin still holding in some laughter. She pressed into him trying to get an embarrassed reaction out of him. This didn't go unnoticed by Danny who started a small blush, but instead of becoming redder than tomato decided to turn the tables.

Deftly spinning on his feet he came face to face with her wrapping his arms around her waist. This got the reaction he was hoping for, as she meeped in suprise and would have backed up as well, but was held in place by Danny's firm hold.

A devilish smirk crossed his face as he leaned in straight towards Dora, eliciting another meep from her. She certainly didn't expect this when she jumped onto him.

But as he he neared her lips, he quickly veered course bringing his mouth to her ear, close enough to where she could feel his warm breath upon it. In a husky voice he started teasing her, "Of course I do princess. A gentleman always treats his lady with great affection and care." The proximity of his mouth to her ear and the way he spoke sent a shiver down to Dora's very core. Danny still holding onto her felt this and smiled knowing his action had such an affect on her, wanting a little more he took it a little further and nibbled her ear.

 **Dora POV**

I really didn't expect this when I decided on scaring him. I thought the most he would do would give me a hard glare and a bit of reprimanding, but he did the unexpected. Instead of getting red from me rubbing against him, he twirled around and encircled his arms around me. I became quite flustered from this and tried backing up, but his firm hold on me prevented any means of escape.

 _'Oh my, he has a lot more more muscle than is defined on his arms. Wait what is he doing?'_ Danny had started getting closer to my face, him being taller I could only look up into his eyes as he was closing the gap. _'Is he going to kiss me?! I had planned on making him mine, but I wasn't-'_ At that moment his head had gone from in front of my face to being side by side. Then he spoke, " Of course I do Princess. A gentleman always treats his lady with affection and care." That tone of his made me weak in the knees and sent shivers straight to my core.

I thought that would be as far he would go but then he did the unexpected, yet again. He backed up a bit only to return to my ear lightly nibbing on my lobe with his teeth. To say it felt good, would be to say my dragon form was a lizard. It sent waves of pleasure throughout me, and despite my best efforts a moan escaped my lips.

"Ohhhh"

At that sound Danny stopped only to bring back his head and look down at me with a grin on his face.

"Judging from all those reactions I take it you enjoyed what I did?" he questioned. Though I felt he knew the answer I felt compelled to give him a dazed nod. He only grinned more before he slipped his arms away and walked back inside.

 _'He made me feel all that... and we haven't even gone through the front door! That cinches it, he is SO going to be MY king.',_ I thought before following him inside and closing the door behind me.

 **3rd Person POV**

After that Dora couldn't look at Danny in the face without feeling butterflies and sporting a blush the effects of what he did to her still fresh in heher system. If her heat still worked it would have skipped a beat practically the whole night. By the time they had come inside it was barely 7:30pm. Danny had started to feel peckish after all that had happened today, surprise after surprise all bringing a smile to his face. He started cooking dinner when a thought crossed his mind. "Hey Dora, do ghosts, uh, ya know, need to eat?"

She poked her head in the kitchen at hearing her name being called, "Yes we do, or at least while we are out of the Ghost Zone. While the Ghost Zone is basically a source of self-perpetuating ectoplasm capable of supplying all residents of the GZ, when we aren't there we need an alternate source to sustain us, meaning food." She explained.

While he was expecting a simple yes or no, he was quite stunned at hearing the detailed explanation she gave. Hearing the unspoken yes he got to work on making the dinner for two, figuring wherever his parents were they probably ate already, while chewing on the information just fed to him.

 _'Huh, now that is definitely something to think about."_ He pondered this the whole time until he served up dinner calling Dora from whatever she was doing, judging from the noise he guessed she was in the living room watching tv.

"Dinner, beautiful, is served," he announced imitating a fancy waiter, " on tonight's menu we have shrimp scampi with classic mac-n-cheese. Dessert is... a surprise." He finished with a grin. Dora had giggled at his acting, but made a pouting face, which Danny found cute, at being denied the identity of dessert, she just hoped it was chocolate.

Dora ha to admit the food definitely looked appetizing, but when she tasted the food she could have sworn she died and became a ghost all over again. The food was amazing, better than anything she had in her life/afterlife, even the mac-n-cheese was above par.

"DANNY this food is... is... scrumptious," she exclaimed savoring another bite, "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Danny chuckled at her reaction, "Actually I was mostly self-taught, Jazz showed me a few things though. Since our parents were basically sucked into the ghost hunting life, and whenever they did cook the food came to life and attacked," Dora flinched remembering what she saw earlier," me and Jazz were basically on our own in terms of food." Dora nodded understanding and went back to her food, the rest of the meal eaten in comfortable silence.

After dinner Danny did the dishes he was about to exit until Dora spoke up, "WAIT!" Danny stopped in his tracks smiling, knowing the reason. "What about dessert?" Dora asked, anticipation evident in here voice. Wiping the smile from his face he turned to look at her, leaning in the doorframe, "I thought your taste buds would need a rest, after watching your face I could have sworn every bite sent you to heaven, GZ, or wherever." He responded in a nonchalant tone.

Dora blushed at this looking at the floor she whispered," But I was looking foward too it though." Danny having super-hearing heard this and said, "Oh seems somebody has a sweet tooth." Dora shot up at this, embarssed he heard, and mentally chastising herself for forgetting of his hearing."Y-y-yeah kinda." She managed to stutter out.

Danny made his way to the fridge and pulled out a big bowl of chocolate pudding, he then grabbed two spoons from a drawer. Instead of heading back to the table he made his way to the doorway to the living room, he stopped short of the exit and craned his head to Dora. "You coming, or are you gonna make me eat this all by myself?" He teased, showing her the contents of the bowl, before exiting.

When Dora saw the inside she squealed and was practically magnetized toward the bowl. When she got to the living room Danny was already sitting down on the couch, when he noticed her enter he patted the spot next to him, indicating thats where she was to sit. Dora realized how close it was but took a seat anyways, nobody keeps her from chocolate, especially pudding.

They stayed up til' late in the night watching movies, eating pudding, and generally having a good time until Dora had started nodding off. "Alright I think its time for bed." He announced, noticing Dora's state before picking her up and taking her upstairs. A thought had crossed his mind,"Hey Dora, did you bring anything to change into." Danny inquired, remembering she was taking a vacation at his place. "Your *yawn* room... left bags... before finding... you, mmm." She managed to mumble out before nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Hey now come on, just a little longer, unless you want me to get you undressed?" H He said, saying the last part in a low tone. This got Dora to wake up some more blushing again, "No, I mean I'm awake now so there is no need.", she quickly amended. They got to Danny's room, Dora still in his arms, and sure enough on the bed were her bags. Setting her down she walked over to grab her stuff when she thought of something. "Hey Danny, um, am I gonna sleep with...you?" She awkwardly asked, never having slept with anyone but her mother when she was young. "Well I was gonna have you take Jazz's room since she won't be here for the weekend, but if you really wanted to sleep with me I wouldn't mind it." Giving her a mischievous smile toward the end of the sentence.

Dora's blush deepened considerably at his words. Quickly walking past him, bags in tow, her actions told him her preferred sleeping arrangements. He chuckled. Before disappearing into Jazz's room and turning in for the night she turned to Danny. "Thank you Danny for letting me stay, and everything else today." She gave him a warm smile that just melted him all the way down to his icy core.

"Your welcome. For you Dora anything." He said with a smile and blush on his face before entering his room and closing the door. Dora blushed at his words, wondering what meaning that they held, before turning in for the night.

 **Danny POV**

"Man today sure was... different. I never would have thought Dora of all ghosts would want to take a vacation at my house. Though I am glad that it is her." I may have never told anyone but she was the ghost I had fallen for. She was the most radiant creature I have ever seen in my life. On top of her beauty, she was kind, graceful, smart, and strong. For me it was love at first sight... ok maybe second, seeing as how first time she was a dragon and left before I really saw her.

I dressed for sleep and got into bed just laying there thinking of the day. How Dora showed up dressed in such regular clothes that showed off her curves. How her long blonde hair flowed and swayed when she walked. Her giggles and smiles. Okay, maybe not the day, but seeing as how the day revolved aound her it's pretty much the same. I could obviously tell she was interested in me with how she acted with me today.

If it was anyone else I may have just played the clueless role I had perfected down to an artform. But she was different. It was a lot more fun to tease her, and easier to flirt with her. It felt natural, it felt right, like belonging with her was what meant to be.

...

 _'Hmm maybe it is.' He thought to himself. He thought about it and came to the conclusion that with her is where he belonged. 'Well tomorrow is the weekend if today was a precursor to anything, and nothing was planned today, then the weekend promises to be eventful.'_ Was the last thought to cross his mind before he drifted off into a restful sleep.

 **AN: So there you have it ch.3. Sorry if the end seemed different, I got distracted by life and kept getting lost. This turned out longer than I thought and I made it span the few hours left of Friday. A weekend to go,who knows how long this may turn out. I am working on ch. 4, but I think I'm going to upload a different story first. It will be based off the game Shin Megami Tensei: Overclocked. Hyphen,out.**


	4. Morning and Mall

**AN: Hyphen has appeared. Thanks for the reviews so far sorry for the wait but I had research to do in regards to my other story, which is up by the way. If you would read it apprecition is coming your way. Anywho, we just finished a Friday right? Saturday and Sunday to go? Oh ho, such fun I'll have, hope you enjoy what I will come up with. Now for the main event, may I present Ch.4.**

 _Love is dividing by zero. Its undefined but we know why its undefined and we know its characteristics._

 _-Jaune Arc (Blond and Blue Eyes, by Azure-Pen, )_

 **Danny's POV**

Waking up early on a Saturday is not on the to-do list of your average teenager, half-ghost or not. However if you have a b-e-a-utiful girl that you want to impress on said Saturday, you get up with the sun, or at least 7:30ish. If you thought by having Dora here no other ghosts would come through, you'd be wrong. Fortunately I had set up a few traps up outside the ghost portal before I went to bed. Ironically enough the first to get trapped was the Ghost Zone's 'greatest hunter', Skulker.

(Middle of the night)

When I had gone down to investigate who interrupted my sleep there he was in an anti-ghost energy cube, I'd have laughed if my ghost sense warned me of another ghost approaching. Then out of the portal came... Klemper... probably looking for a friend... again. At the thought an idea struck me.

"Hey Klemper I have a new friend for you." I shouted, hefting the cubed Skulker at him. Apparently he was suprised at the statement because he made no attempt to dodge, the cube striking him square in the chest and sending them both back through the portal. Now was the time to laugh, I fell to the floor clutching my stomach at the thought of Skulker having to suffer Klemper until the cube ran out of power. Who knows the Box Ghost may have interest in the 'cubical marvel'. I laughed harder at that.

Regaining my breath I went to the portal and closed it making sure to deadlock it, so as not to have anymore unwanted guests. Phasing back up into my room I laid back in my bed glancing at my alarm clock glad I had a few hours of sleep left, and drifted back to the land of sand.

(Present Morning)

I stretched and yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I shuffled my way to my bathroom. Turning on the shower and taking care of ... business... I stepped in letting the cooling liquid waking me up, having an ice core meant cold showers have a better effect than a warm one. After shampooing and such I stepped out taking care of the hygiene essentials before entering my room to get dressed.

Taking my first good look at it my clones did a real good of cleaning up to quote Clockwork, "Everything is as it should be." I smiled at the small joke, really glad Dora hadn't seen the mess... I facepalmed. Her bags were on my bed. If her bags were on my bed then that meant she was in my room, before I had my clones clean it. Pulling my face down and groaning at my late realization, the only good thing was she hadn't brought it up. Well not much to do about it now.

Seeing how there was someone here to dress for I decided to grab some different a bit I went with a plain blue shirt, a pair of black jeans and some white nikes. I left and headed to my parents room expecting to fin them, but they still weren't home. Entering further I noticed a note on a pillow I must have missed yesterday.

 _Dear Danny,_

 _Your father and I have gone to a science symposium for the paranormal in hopes of raising awareness of the ghost infestation plaguing this world. We know Jazz will be away for the weekend so we hope you can take care of yourself until either of us get back. There is some money on my dresser for anything you may need, but don't you go throwing any parties._

 _-Love Mom_

 _P.S. Danny-boy its your old man here while we're gone don't touch any of my emergency fudge, and if you bring any girls around remember to be responsible._

I cracked a small smile at this info and at dad's remark, I could only be so lucky if we went that far so fast, but I wouldn't try it. Going downstairs to the kitchen I started on making breakfast for the two of us. They say the way to a man's heart is through their stomach. I believe the same can be said for woman as well. Grabbing the ingredients I started to work on my creation.

 **(Dora's POV** **)**

 _'Oh Danny today has just been absolutely perfect.' 'Well thethen My Queen lets see if this will make it even better.'_ I snapped my eyes open, heat rushing to my face, slightly red now. _He was there again._ My fingers drifted to my lips lightly brushing against them as I recalled the end event of my dream. As I swung my legs off the bed and took in my surroundings I remembered where I was. _'Maybe it can be more than a dream after today.'_ I thought to myself a smile upon my face. I stripped and rushed into the shower taking great care to shampoo my hair. After stepping out towel wwrapped around me and using a second one to dry out my hair, I went to my bags to pick out my clothes for the day.

Rumagging through it I picked out a simple white sundress I packed, ' _Huh first time it may actually see the sun.'_ I mused to myself. Going to the vanity I took the time to brush out my hair, combing out the knots and straightening it. My golden locks shining from the sun hitting it off the reflection of the mirror. I smiled, satisfied at what I saw in the mirror before leaving the room.

I went over to Danny's room knocking on the door to see if he was up. No answer. Opening the door I poked my head in to see if he was in there. "Danny?" I looked around the room but no trace of him. _'Well I didn't notice last night, but his room is cleaner than when I arrived. When did_ he _do this?'_ I wondered.

I closed the door and made it to the stairs when the smell hit me, it smelled delicious. Following the waft of the smell I was directed towards the kitchen when I heard the clatter of a plate being put on the table. Looking in there was Danny zipping around the kitchen setting up breakfast. Setting down my shoes made an audible clack getting Danny's attention.

 **(Danny's POV)**

I had been zipping around the kitchen all morning, finally finishing I had placed Dora's plate down when I heard a clack behind me. I froze in my tracks there was Dora looking so radiant in that dress she had on. While simple it just seemed to draw out her natural beauty.

"Good morning Danny, sleep well?" Dora asked snapping me out of my stupor.

"Yeah, fine," I said, "Here come sit I made breakfast for us." I added pulling out a chair for her to sit in.

"My what a gentleman." She said taking the seat, I pushed her in toward the food. On her plate was just some eggs, hash browns, and bacon which seemed to confuse her. We ate together but I noticed her sniffing around for something, probably the little extra I have frying in the deep fryer. Thats when the timer went off.

"Oh they're done." I announced.

"What's done? Dora asked eagerly.

"Just a little something." I said in a sing song voice.

I could feel Dora watching me as I pulled out the food and prepared it. Walking back over I had a kitchen towel over it just to tease here a bit more, then grabbing it in the middle I pulled it off to reveal the beignets I made. She looked at them questionably but the moment she bit into it her face was filled with bliss.

"That good huh?" I asked with a smirk

She only nodded to absorbed into the breakfast pastry to speak. I chuckled and ate one myself. After we had finished I spoke up,

"So Dora if you didn't have any plans today, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go out?"

I asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of my sat their shocked, but then she a smile so wide I thought the grin would go past her face.

"I would love to." She squealed in delight.

 **(Some Time Later)**

By the time we had left the house it was already eleven, I had to change my shirt due to getting it a bit dirty. I now had on a red shirt with a white tiger print on it. We walked to the mall I figured a bit of time shopping would be to her liking. "I so wasn't prepared for this." Danny said to himself. While they may have been behind in times, Dora had the typical drive of any female when it came to shopping. 3 hours in and they had gone through nine stores already and were heading to another. Lucky for me fighting ghosts gave me strength and endurance, because I was carrying at least ten different bags. "My wallet is going to be starving by the end of the day." I grumbled, that gave me an idea.

"Hey Dora!" I shouted to get her attention.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me, she looked at my hands and seemed to take a first look at all the bags she had accrued.

"Danny, oh I am so sorry. I hadn't realized I got all that stuff, I was just caught up in everything." she apologized.

I waved it off, "It's ok, not really that heavy anyways, I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to grab a snack." I asked.

As if on cue her stomach grumbled, she held onto it blush spreading across her face, "Yes please."

I laughed as we headed to the food court, I set down the bags at a table and told her to sit. I went to a nerby stand "Wetzel's Pretzels" in large letters above it. I placed an order for pepperoni and jalapeno pretzel for myself and a regular one for Dora, plus drinks. After paying for the meal I walked back to the table I left Dora at, only for Dash to be making his way there as well. This most definitely wasn't going to end without someone getting hurt judging from the look on his face.

 **(Dora's POV)**

I really hadn't meant to buy all this stuff, but as soon as I started there was always another thing catching my eye. If Danny hadn't suggested stopping to eat I'm not sure if I would have stopped. I was currently waiting for my d-d- date to come back from getiing our food. He headed to one of the stalls with a twisted shape above it. _'Huh what a weird shape'_ I thought to myself. He was on his way back when out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar red jacket. I turned only to see the same boy from yesterday approaching, not looking very happy at all.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Fenturd's little girlfriend." Dash sneered down at me. "So where is the little geek, or did he leave you too?"

Faster than anyone could register Danny had appeared between me and Dash. " Back off or else!" he said with such force that Dash had taken a step back before regaining his composure.

"Or else what little Fentina?" Dash mocked drawing himself to full height to tower over Danny. I couldn't exactly see Danny's face from where I was, but I could feel he was extremely annoyed at the jock's presence. Dash made a move to shove him aside, but Danny caught his hand and used the movement and momentum to make him stumble off to the side. Dash was not amused.

" Why you little..." Dash responded with a full fist towards Danny, only for Danny to dodge and push his arm, yet again making Dash stumble and fall.

"Just go Dash and I promise you won't get hurt." Danny bargained with Dash, only for Dash to get up and rush at Danny. Danny moved forward at the last second lowering his body to catch Dash midriff, lift him, and send him soaring, crashing into a few tables. " I warned hm." Danny sighed taking a seat across from me. I finally noticed the food was on the table, wondering when Danny had placed it down. Danny"s mood seemed to have gone bad, so I tried to lighten the mood.

"Well that was quite interesting." I attempted.

"Yeah." Danny said, still in a bad mood.

"Thanks for the food by the way." I tried again.

"You're welcome." He said, still no change.

 _'Well third time is the charm'_ I thought.

Reaching across the table I grabbed his hands in mine, catching him off guard.

"Danny don't let him being here ruin our time together. It's just me and you ok?" I said with sincerity, trying to get to him. He looked at me with a blank expression, then he looked at the floor, making me think I had failed.

"And about ten bags too." He said with a slight chuckle.

I burst into laughter at the joke knowing he was out of his little mood. He smiled back at me slipping his hands from mine, and grabbing onto them.

"Thanks Dora, you're right it is just me and you." he said looking straight into my eyes. I blushed a little at him holding my hands and staring into my eyes. We continued our meal the mood lightened with a bit of conversation about each other. When we finished we made our way out of the mall to an alley where Danny 'went ghost' as he said and we flew back to his place. When we got there he deposited the bags into Jazz's room and, grabbing my hand, flew off again.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see." He said not looking back

 **AN: Kinda leaving it at the cliff here. I already started on the next chapter** **, sorry for those expecting more in this chapter, spent to much time for the morning. Please give feedback I feel I may not be living up to some standards here... ah well, tia estas la vivo. Hyphen dashes.**


	5. Day at the Beach

**AN: hey readers of fanfiction, Hyphen here, though I suppose you already know that if you've read this far. I want to thank those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my work thus far. This ch. should produce what is now expected, but if not, gomenasai. Don't own DP. Here we go.**

 **(3rd POV)**

Thirty minutes later Danny and Dora landed, rough yet soft grainy texture underneath their feet crunching and shifting at the additional weight, the sound of water crashing and receding was constant as were the sounds of gulls down the way. They were at the beach and the day made it a perfect day to be there. Dora was simply ecstatic to be there, it had been practically forever since she had seen a real beach, much less go to one. Her next thought though dampered her mood a bit.

"Danny I don't have anything to change into." She pointed out, the sundress and undergarments were all that clothed her.

"Well then I guess it is a good thing we had been shopping, and that I also brought this." He held up his other hand, turning a bag he held visible. In it swimming trunks for him, the bikini she bought, towels for them both, and a few other essentials. He handed her the bag pulling the trunks out for himself, and a beach blanket which he layed down.

"Alright I'm gonna go get changed over there, be back in a flash." Danny said ponting to a large rock before making a beeline to it, disappearing behind it. Not a minute later Danny came out wearing just some blue swim shorts with a wave pattern lining the bottom.

"Ok your turn Dora!" Danny said as he made his way back to the blanket. Dora nodded and made her way to the rock. She looked around the empty beach for prying eyes before changing, only the seagulls witness to her form. While changing she heard some noise coming from where Danny was, fearing an attack she hastily finished changing and rushed out to help. What she didn't expect was what she saw before her, Danny was standing over a grill igniting the flame.

"Hey where's the fire?" Danny said as the fuel caught ablaze. "Oh there it is."

"I, uh thought you were being attacked." Dora said looking away in embarrassment.

"Well unless this grill is a ghost in disguise I think I'm fine, haha." Danny joked.

"Where did you get this stuff anyways? I'm pretty sure you didn't grab this as well." Dora asked.

"Buried treasure matey." Danny replied in a pirate accent. Dora just raised and eyebrow in question. "I brought the stuff her earlier and phased it through the ground, I made a hollow spot so nothing got sand in it." Danny said. "I wanted it to be a surprise." He added rubbing the back of his neck.

Dora looked back at him shock in her eyes smile upon her face. "Well I have to say you did accomplish that."

Danny looked at her finally getting a good look at her. She stood there in a black two piece with frills on both of the pieces complimenting her green skin tone, golden blonde hair nicely. His gaze scanned her from head to toe, her bare shoulders, slim stomach and waist, the sudden flare in her hips, all leading to those long slender legs. The sight before him drove him wild, she looked downright sexy.

"Danny could you please stop staring its embarrassing." Dora asked holding onto one arm from behind her back, only to push her bosom out slightly. This did not go unnoticed by Danny but he did best to hide it. Averting his gaze a blush had formed over his face that he tried to shake off.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you looked really good in that. Plus, you never really something so revealing." Danny said, scratching his cheek with a finger and growing even redder.

Dora grew red from the compliment as well as the truth of the statement. While before having taking over the kingdom she may have never worn such an attire. The long days of running a kingdom, taking care of her people, and helping them transition through the ages in months have made her grow from the shy princess she once was, into a braver leader one she thought would be better to lead a people.

She looked back at him he had her back towards her, putting some meat on the grill, still red if his ears indicated his face color. She smiled at his embarrassment, she thought it was kind of sweet. Danny lidded the grill finished with the food prep, turning toward Dora he extended his hand.

"Come on lets go for a swim." Danny offered. Dora took his hand and together they ran to the water. It had been a while since either had a nice relaxing swim and they enjoyed it to the fullest, Danny though had more experience and practice than Dora and took off like a torpedo. When he looked back Dora was nowhere in sight, thinking he got to far ahead he started swimming closer to shore

He was halfway there, no Dora in sight, when he was grabbed by the ankle and pulled under. Under the shimmering surface there was Dora smile upon her face, hair drifting up and fanning out, the light making it shine under the waves a radiant gold. Danny smiled back at her, taking in the beautiful sight before him, before she swam back reached the surface Danny gasping for air, Dora not needing to being dead and all.

"That was so not cool." Dany said throwing a playful glare in her direction. Dora just giggled and headed for shallower water. Danny and Dora spent the rest of the time just in the shallow water playing and splashing each other. By the time they were done playing the food was ready to be eaten. Danny pulled ouf a few sticks and in moments they had shish kabobs, Dora once again in awe of Danny's culinary skills.

The sun had started to dip from the sky into the ocean horizon painting the sky in shades of orange, yellow, purple, and blue, all reflected on the surface of the water. Apparently they had been there quite a while, stars beginning to freckle the sky.

"Time really flies when you're having fun huh?" Danny asked taking in the view.

"Indeed it does" Dora responded looking as well.

"C'Mon lets take a stroll down the beach." Danny said, standing offering his hand again.

Dora smiled,"I think that's a wonderful idea." Taking his hand they walked the beach in silence, hand-in-hand. A ways away they came upon a small pier, Danny leading her to the end took a seat and stared off into the horizon, Dora following suit.

Danny spoke up after a while, "So did you enjoy our date today?", still looking forward.

Dora turned to him, "I did, I haven't had so much fun in a long time. Thanks for everything Danny."

"I'm glad, I did say for you Dora, anything." Danny replied.

Dora looked down, "...Any...thing?", she nervously asked.

It was the way she said it that got Danny's attention, she was nervous and hesitant. He looked at her, the water beneath them speckling them with dancing light, making them both seem to glow. She was slightly red, twiddling her thumbs, she looked up and their eyes locked, the dancing light making their eyes sparkle. They leaned in toward each other.

"Anything..." Danny said in low whisper before their lips met. The sensation itself sent a warmth through them only driving them more. Danny pulled her in closer, trapping her arms against his chest. He tapped her lips with his tongue asking for more to explore, which she complied with parting her lips enough for him to added stimulation drove them wild, both of them tasting all they can of each other. Danny finally felt the need for air and broke away, breathing heavy and deep resting his forehead against hers

Evening his breath out he opened his eyes looking directly into Dora's smiles across both their faces. "I think that may have been long overdue." Danny said

"Definitely." Dora said going back in for another taste.

The moon was beautiful in the now night sky, they never noticed it though their focus on each other.

 **AN: And there you have it readers the pairing has coalesced... is that even the right word? Idk, sounds nice though. So R &R, I still have a sunday idea so there is that. And I have other stories up, still updating those too. More ideas to come soon.**

 **-Tia estas la vivo**


	6. Sunday Revelation

**Hyphen's Note: Okay peeps, last chapter for this, or maybe an epilogue chapter after. Depnds on if I'm feeling it and reviews. Legi sur.**

 **(Sunday Morning)**

The rays of the morning sun crept through the window, lighting Danny's face and waking him from his dreams. The dreams though weren't as pleasant yesterday's events, just thinking of them made him smile, he just hoped none of it was all a dream. Walking downstairs in his pajamas he went to the kitchen, as good as he felt he didn't feel like cooking, so he just poured himself some cereal. A pair of arms worked their way around his neck as he felt soft lips upon his cheek. It wasn't a dream.

"Good morning Danny." Dora said.

Danny smiled turning to face her givng her a full on kiss.

"Great morning Dora." Danny corrected, leaving Dora slightly dazed from the kiss. Danny smiled.

He proceeded to pour her a bowl too, then took them both and settled at the table. Dora, pulling out a seat next to him, joined him. The two sat there in blissful silence, between the munching sound off the cereal that is, just enjoying being near the other. After finishing breakfast Danny thought he should bring up something to Dora,

"So Dora, we're an official couple now right?" Danny asked.

"Well if that breathtaker from a few moments ago wasn't proof, I don't know what is." Dora said with a grin.

"Well I wanted to know if it would be fine with telling Sam and Tuck before I said anything."

"Of course it would be fine, after all they are your best friends, and the only ones who know your other half."

"Really? It's ok?"

Dora nodded in confirmation. Danny was so happy he practically tackled Dora before laying another kiss on her, this time though she returned it with fervor. Pulling away Danny whipped out his cell phone and punched in a number.

"Hey Tuck?"

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry for not picking up yesterday."

"Hey I got some news, would you tell Sam to meet at my house in about an hour."

"Ok cool see you then."

Closing his phone he looked to Dora smile adorning his face.

"Well we better get ready before they get here."

Gesturing downward Dora remembered she was only in a nightie she had worn to sleep. They rushed upstairs to get ready for Sam and Tuck.

 **(1 hour later)**

Sam and Tuck were walking up the steps to Danny's house wondering what news he had that he couldn't tell them over the phone.

"What do you think he has to tell us?" Sam asked.

"I don't know guess we'll-" Tucker never finished as a loud crash was heard from inside. They dove out the way when they saw the door bending and were narrowly squashed as it burst outward. Landing on the sidewalk they saw Danny had flew out aong with the door already ghosted out. He had a few claw marks in his suit and burn marks around his body.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker shouted together.

Danny looked up to see his two friends had arrived on time unfortunately. That's when he threw up a bubble shield, confusing Sam and Tucker before a pillar of flames cascaded down onto the small dome. They both had to back up as the intense heat of it was warming them up, a bit to much to their liking.

As soon as it had disappeared Danny grabbed them and shot straight up as the wall they were standing in front of crumbled down sending dust and debris flying everywhere. When the dust started settling a giant pair of dark wings rose and viciously slapped the air clearing the rest away. In the street was a giant black and green dragon, with not one but two necklaces around its colossal gullet.

"ARAGON!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed out loud.

The loud shouting of his name drew his attention to the sky in which they were hovering, a sickening grin plastered his face, revealing dangerously sharp rows of teeth. He took in a large breath and hawked a large fireball straight at them. Danny maneuvered out of the way flying towards an alley and setting down Tucker and Sam.

"You two wait here, I'll deal with the overgrown salamander." Danny quipped before making a beeline right into Aragon's gut.

"That one is for Dora!" Danny said before firing a twin ectobeam and nailing him square in the chest. "That one is for me!"

The attack caught Aragon off guard and sent him back a good distance before recovering. He brought his tail forward and coated it in fire, using it liking a flaming whip in his attacks.

"You insolent boy, you are no match for me now, and you will never take the throne from me, it is mine!"

Danny had no problem dealing with it, freezing it over the second it passed only aggravated Aragon even more, he sent another column of fire straight towards Danny. Danny, already prepared for this sent an ecto-infused ice attack to meet the inferno, slicing right through it and nailing Aragon right in his mouth, effectively freezing his head.

Danny took the opening and proceeded to kick his scaly ass eight ways to sunday. "YOU. WON'T. HURT. HER. AGAIN!" Danny shouted in between his attacks.

After dishing out a good amount of pain Danny removed both necklaces from Aragon, transforming him back into the sickly thin ghost former prince, now covered in a multitude off bruises and a black eye. Pulling out his trusty thermos Danny pointed it at Aragon and engulfed him in a white beam sucking him in and trapping him.

Sam and Tucker came out of the alley seeing that the battle was over, and having heard everything. They approached Danny who looked around before he transformed back, he had no shirt on and three large slash marks on his back.

"Dude what the hell just happened?" Tuck asked.

"Yeah, why did Aragon seem to really have it out for you? And why did he have two pendants?"

That last question caught Danny's attention the most as he automatically stiffened and bolted back into his house, he'd deal with the gaping hole later. The living room wasn't in much better shape the furniture smashed, pillows strewn about, and against one of the walls the still form of Dora layed unconscious.

"DORA!" Danny shouted spotting her and rushing to her. Sam and Tucker had followed him in and noticed the destruction in the room, obviously the fight began here. They spotted where Danny was on knees and who he was holding, Dora their unexpected visitor from a couple of days back.

"Dora come on, wake up, c'mon." Danny was lightly shaking her trying to get her awake. Danny had a small idea and tried it out.

"I made chocolate." He whispered into her ear, this got a reaction out of her.

"Save me some..." she mumbled, waking up.

Danny hugged her in joy, squeezing her a touch to tight.

"Uncle, Danny, uncle." Dora said while playfully tapping his realizing he was practically crushing her released her.

"Sorry, I was just so happy."

"Then why not show me how happy you are." Dora said softly cupping his chin.

The two leaned in and were about to kiss when someone cleared their throat, reminding them that they weren't alone. Looking away from each other thwy looked up to the quizzical faces of Sam and Tucker, obviously baffled by what was going on.

"Uhm, explanation somebody." Tucker offered.

"Oh right, well... first I'm going to get a shirt while they straighten up the living room a bit." Danny said making a few clones to clear the mess.

 **(15 minutes later)**

Everyone was sitting in the living room on some of the furniture left intact, Dora tending to the wounds on Danny's back, despite his protests he'd heal soon.

"Okay so the reason I had first *ow*-" "Stop being such a baby" " I had called you two over was for you to meet my girlfriend." Danny said.

"WHAT?!" Sam and Tucker shouted in unison they've been doing it alot today.

"WHO?!" They shouted together again, seriously they must be sharing a mind.

Danny reached back and pulled Dora onto his lap earning a surpised yelp from her.

" _Cute."_ Danny thought.

"Dora, guys. Guys, my girlfriend." Danny introduced them to each other.

Dora smiled at being called his girlfriend, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. Sam and Tucker just sat there mouths wide open at the revelation. It was Tuck who came to first, he walked over to Danny and patted him on the back.

"I knew you had it in you dude." Tuck said shooting him a smile, Danny smiled back.

Sam came over and congatulated Danny too, albeit a bit forced, Danny sensed this and spoke up.

"Look Sam, I know that you have a crush on me. I've known all along, but I just never felt the same way, sorry." Danny apologized.

Sam was taken aback a bit by the information, he knew all along. She was sad that he didn't feel the same way, but she always knew there was the chance he'd find someone else.

Sam smiled, "It's ok Danny, I knew that there was a chance it couldn't be me you fell for. I'm sad that it's not me, but I'm happy my friend found someone he's happy with."

Danny smiled at this, he was glad that both his friends were happy for him, and that Sam wasn't too jealous. Then he felt his head being turned and before he knew it Dora had crashed her lips upon his. After a quick makeout session Dora released his lipsand smiled.

"And I have found someone I can be happy with as well." Dora said.

Danny smiled, happy he had such a great girl.

"So what did Aragon mean about Danny taking his throne?" Tacker asked.

"I don't know." Danny said, he felt Dora stiffen in his arms.

"Dora?" Danny dragged her name out a bit, knowing she knew.

"Ehehe well you see..." she started putting the second pendant Aragon had around Danny's neck. Danny taking hold of the amulet looked at it, before his head snapped back up realization in his eyes.

"You don't mean...?"

Dora only nodded in confirmation. Danny looked back at the pendant before fainting from shock.

"DANNY!" The three exclaimed at his sudden action.

Danny mumbled in his unconsciousness,

 _"I'm gonna be a king..."_

 **HYPHEN AFTER NOTE: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Destiny called and it flaunted its Iron Banner at me. Since then I had stuff to do and other stories to wwork on and create. So that is the end unless an epilogue is wanted. Alright this Hyphen is about to dash. Peace.**

 **-Tia estas la vivo**


	7. Epilogue

**AN: Though there wasn't really any say, some wanted it. So since they asked I will write one, just a heads up, may not be that good. Legi sur.**

 **(10 yrs. later)**

The slumbering town was slowly stirring as a new day approached on the horizon. The early-risers already on the road, taking a jog, or getting ready for the day ahead. We turn our attention to a house, one larger than most, where a well-known individual was being awoken.

"Daddy? Daddy?" The little girl was whispering while shaking a figure in their bed. Said figure started moving rolling over, before sitting up and looking down at his three year old daughter with bleary ice blue eyes. The little girl had her father's blue eyes and mom's blonde hair that swept loose down to the middle of her back, she had a slightly pale complexion and a little angelic face that could make anyone melt.

"Mmh, morning sweetheart. What's the matter?" he asked his daughter.

"I'm hungry can you make me breakfast, please?" She asked, looking at him with her bambi eyes. Danny chuckled at his daughter's face, he used to do the same thing when he was little and wanted something. He got out of bed very carefully, picked up his daughter, and made his way to the kitchen. "So what do you want Amelia?" He asked as he put on a pot of coffee.

"Pancakes and bacon." She eagerly replied, she loved her dad's pancakes so much, and bacon is bacon. "Hmm, that does sound pretty good, alright let's get to it." Grabbing some stuff he got to making breakfast for the morning. Amelia hovered on over to her dad and watched him as he made the pancake mix, Danny glanced at her and just smiled.

 _'Maybe she'll have a knack for this too, someday.'_ Danny thought.

Soon enough everything was done, setting his daughter down at the table, Danny got out a plate for her and put the smaller pancakes on their for her and poured her a glass of orange juice. He set the plate in front of her, and she just beamed at the plate with joy, she loved her daddy's cooking. Danny smiled at his daughter's expression. Danny then felt arms snake around his waistline and he smiled turning around there was his beautiful wife.

"Good Morning my queen." He gave Dora a tender kiss. She had grown a bit, but Danny was still taller, her features not changing much, but they looked slightly more mature.

"Mmm, I never get tired of those." She said as they pulled apart. "Neither do I." "Breakfast smells amazing as always." She commented. Danny pulled out another two plates and served him and his wife.

"Coffee?" Danny asked. "No thanks, I don't think this one likes it too much." She said rubbing her slightly swelled belly. Danny shrugged pouring himself a cup, he made his way to his seat and started eating his meal. "Mmm, perhaps this one won't be so addicted to sugar." He said pointing with his fork at Amelia who was using a load of syrup.

"Amelia, sweetie, I think that's enough syrup." Dora scolded.

"But mom... Sugar..." Amelia whined.

"Exactly my point." Dora said in a way that meant 'no more'.

"Your mother's right sweetie, too much sugar isn't good for you." Danny agreed.

"Ok, fine." Amelia said, going back to happily digging into her syrup drowned pancakes.

The rest of the meal was spent in idle chatter of current affairs, weather, and current affairs. When they were finished Danny took the plates and put them in the sink to soak, he'd get to them later. He took a shower, when he went to get dressed Dora was finishing getting dressed as well.

"Happy Anniversary dear." He said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, planting kisses along her collarbone. "Aaah, that feels good. But Danny our anniversary was three months ago." "Our marriage anniversary, yes. But I'm talking about the one where we shared our first kiss, the day we became a couple." Danny said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Dora giggled. She remembered that day clearly, it was the day that led to where they were now. She looked up at her husband and thought about he had changed. He wasn't as lanky anymore, his muscles developing quite well over the years, he got a growth spurt and stood at 6'0'' flat, his face sporting a rugged five' o clock shadow, and his hair was shorter, but still messy. He wasn't the dorky kid anymore, but he is still the man she grew to love and still loves even more each day.

"What'cha thinking about?" Danny asked noticing her expression. "Oh, just thinking of all the time we spent together, how much we changed, how much we stayed the same. We've been together ten years and I can proudly say I have the best man in the world, and I love him more than afterlife itself."

Danny just grinned like mad and started a passionate kiss with Dora, the two forgetting the world and just focusing on each other. That was until Danny felt a small tug on his pants. He looked down to see Amelia standing there, looking like she had something to say. Danny squatted down and lifted her up, "What is it Amie?"

"Someone has been knocking at the door." Amelia said. Danny looked a slight confused, he hadn't recalled anybody saying they were going to show up this early. He put Amelia down and walked through the house to the front door, when he got there he opened it. (Obviously.) There standing on the porch was somebody he hadn't seen in three years, give or take a few months.

"DANNY!" She said as she tackled him to the floor in an almost vice grip hug.

"Dani?!" Danny said in shock giving her a hug before holding her out at arms length, getting a good look at her. She had grown a lot she seemed to be around 5'5", her hair was still in a ponytail but it has longer now, and her bangs were off to the side. She was really attractive, growing curves in the right places, she wasn't overly gifted in assets, but what she had seemed to accentuate her beauty even more.

"Long time no see huh cuz?" Dani said giving him a flashy smile.

"Far too long young lady, I haven't heard from you in two years!" Danny said. irritation evident in his voice.

Dani held her hands up in defense, "I know, I know, always meant to call, but it always went over my head. Anyways, I got back in town today and thought I'd come and say hi to most favoritest cousin ever!" She said giving him another hug. Danny relented and gave her another hug, just glad she was safe.

"Hey who is this?" Dani said looking past Danny, eyes angled downward. Danny followed her gaze and saw Amelia a bit behind him.

"Oh manners, Amelia sweetie come here." She did and Danny lifted her up, "This is Amelia my daughter. This is your Aunt Dani, say hi Amelia."

"Hello." She shyly said.

Dani was in a bit of shock, but quickly got over it, "You and Dora had a kid? And she is so adorable." Dani gushed. "Yup, and we're gonna have another one soon. Come on let's go sit down and we can fill each other in on the past few years." Danny led her to the living room, where Dora was currently sitting. "Hey Dora look who dropped by."

 **(40 minutes later)**

"Wow you've been a lot of places haven't you?" Dora stated. Dani nodded, throwing Amelia up and down, Amelia giggling out of control. (They bonded fast seeing how Dani is a lot like Danny.) "Yeah, it was really fun, though it did get lonely at times." Dani said in a bit of a sad tone. "Anyways it was fine, so just another 4 months until you give birth, huh? Boy or girl?" Dani deflected.

Danny and Dora saw what she did but decided to answer anyways, "Spoilers." They said in unison. Dani just pouted, "Oh come on, why not?" They just chuckled. "Fine, don't answer." She pouted even more, puffing out her cheeks. Amelia saw this and just pushed her cheeks in, making Dani break out in a smile. "Why you little rascal!" She said proceeding to tickle her, making Amelia go into a fit of laughter and giggles.

"Dani, would you like to stay here a while?" Danny asked, seemingly out of the blue. This made Dani immediately stop and her head to snap up at him, astonishment on her face and just confusion. "Wha?" Dani managed to say.

"Me and Dora had talked the last time we saw you, and we thought if you wanted you could find a home here. I get really worried when you're out there travelling alone and never hear from you. So I want to know if you'd like to live with us? At least until you can get a place yourself, I could probably get you a job." Danny offered. Dani just sat there even in more shock, true the open road was really starting to wear on her, and she did miss Danny often, but she never thought they would ask her to stay with them.

"Um, well, there is still places I haven't seen, The Pantheon in Rome, Catacombs in Paris, Disneyworld-" Dani stopped at here weak defense, she had already been to those places.

"Well just think about it" Danny said as he looked at the clock "Well I got to get going, bye honey, Amie, Dani" He gave them each a small peck on the cheek.

"Where you going?" Dani asked

"What you think the Ghost Zone rules itself? The king has work to do too Dani, but seriously consider what I asked. It would mean a lot." Danny said as he left.

Dani just sat there in silence for a while, "Could I really stay?" She asked Dora. Dora just smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Of course you can, Danny cares about you as if you were his daughter, and Amie seems to have taken a liking to you as well."

Dani smiled, she looked at the door and took on a thoughtful expression, "Okay, I'll do it. I'll stay." She said. Amelia cheered in agreement, making Dani and Dora smile.

"Oh, seems she isn't the only one who is happy about that." Dora said holding her stomach "Wanna feel him kick?" She asked Dani.

Dani nodded and placed her hand on Dora's belly, "Him?" Dani asked. Dora just put her finger to her lips, 'secret okay'? Dani just smiled and nodded.

"Can I feel too mommy?" Amelia asked. "Sure honey, give me you hand." She took her daughter's hand and placed it on her belly, letting her feel her little brother give a kick.

 **Hyphen Note: Anyways there you go, it all came to me in an hour, so if it's good or not tell me. Dani just happened to show up and became part of the story. I have other stories up, so if you could check those that would be great. I'll also be posting oneshots, and other stories soon as well, so be on the lookout. (Dashes away)**

 **-Tia Estas La Vivo**


End file.
